La perfección tiene sus detalles
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Hermione y Ron viven felices, y su vida es perfecta... bueno, la perfección tiene sus detalles, y efectivamente todos esos detalles, buenos o malos, son perfectos. Serie de one-shot.
1. La perfección tiene sus detalles

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen, y le son conocidos mundialmente, son de Jotaká. Yo los he tomado prestado para realizar una historia, nada más. No recibo beneficio económico ni me hago famosa por hacer esto._

***-*-*_______________________________________*-*-***

La frescura de la noche era envidiable; sin precedentes para los testigos de dicho acontecimiento. Hermione, una hermosa mujer que defendía los derechos de los menos privilegiados, disfrutaba a plenitud, vistiendo una delicada bata de dormir color azul cielo, del baño celestial que el viento proporcionaba a su cuerpo y cabello. Sus definidos rulos, controlados gracias a la magia de las cremas _muggle_, se movían al compás de la melodía sincronizada que no dejaban ni un solo momento sin bailar animados por el son que la brisa producía. Ella estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, en una silla de fina madera color caoba y una encantadora tela llena de delicados diseños soberbios y divinos; hasta el presente día estaba feliz de haber comprado esa hermosa silla que robó su aliento desde la primera vista. Por momentos como ese, cuando se hallaba relajada sobre ella, era que no se arrepentía de su compra. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

Suspiró.

También con una sonrisa en su rostro, un hombre de cabello alborotado color rojo fuego, admiraba la delicada belleza que la castaña poseía sin darse cuenta y su infaltable paz. Él conocía cada una de las facetas de la correcta Hermione, mujer atenta, ama de casa entregada y, sin olvidar, madre ejemplar; pero claro, él tenía ciertos beneficios como hombre, su esposo, pues también era testigo, único testigo, de la faceta sensual y apasionada que la castaña llegaba a poseer. Él es feliz sabiéndose único conocedor del cambio abrupto que Hermione podía lograr cuando el deseo y el amor se desbordaban por sus cuerpos, en la alcoba, el baño, la piscina, el jardín, el lago, la cocina de sus padres, su cocina, su habitación en la madriguera, su sala, su porche,… en fin, los sitios era muchos, pero la sensación era la misma. Incluso, cada vez era mejor.

Las ocho de la noche marca el reloj, y decidió encaminarse hacia donde la mujer de cabellos castaños se hallaba; tenía unas ganas enormes de repetir, sobre esa adorable silla, pequeña y angosta, lo que hace unos dos horas su cobertizo fue testigo. Y ella, con esa vestimenta, solo lograba provocarlo más y más.

Se acercó y con gran habilidad, propia de un experto, comenzó a masajear, por debajo de la bata azul cielo, los hombros blancos y suaves de _su_ mujer; esta solo alcanzó a suspirar ante la caricia delicada que el pelirrojo le proporciona. Amaba ese hombre con toda su alma, y momentos así, tan reales, tan íntimos, los unían aun más. Es feliz, enteramente feliz, desde el 23 de abril de 2002 cuando se dijeron — _Si, acepto_ —.

-Hola preciosa –susurró en su oreja a su esposa-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… -respondió en voz baja-. Demasiado bien.

Las caricias suaves de su esposo hacían estragos en ella. Su cuerpo solo respondía a las manos, labios y cuerpo que su amado esposo propagaba por ella; no entendía como él lograba en su mente un colapso total, a tal punto, de perder todo concepto de moral que tanto la caracteriza. Esa pasión, esa sensación, son cosas que solo obtiene y obtendrá de Ron, de nadie más.

-Deja de hacer eso, Ron –dijo con voz lasciva, al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre un de sus hombros-; no debemos…

-No trates de resistirte, Hermione –contestó suavemente el pelirrojo-. Hueles delicioso ¿sabes? –comentó mientras besaba su cuello-. Delicioso…

-Ron… -suspiró.

-Quiero hacerte mía, Hermione –declaró Ron-. Mía. Solamente mía.

Hermione lo vio sorprendida y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dándole una rápida indicación, Ron se sentó casi encima del cuerpo de su esposa. Ambos cuerpos reaccionaron al sentirse tan cerca. Se amaban y lo sabían.

-Siempre he sido tuya, Ron –afirmó Hermione feliz, y agregó-: Además… –sonrió pícaramente-, lo hicimos hace dos horas en el cobertizo. Cálmate un poco –bromeó.

Ron la miró directamente, atento a sus palabras.

-Dos horas son mucho, amor –replicó con voz deseosa-. Quiero recorrerte nuevamente; no aguantaré más.

Al tiempo, Ron, ya comenzaba a soltar un poco el nudo de la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta. Y Hermione no puso resistencia. El pelirrojo empezó con acariciar la piel blanca de su mujer, arrancando, cada tanto, suspiros deseosos de su esposa. Los masajes que las manos grandes de Ron propagaba por sus pechos y abdomen estaban cediendo el muro que, tontamente, Hermione quiso imponer ante su esposo y sus deseos propios; fue realmente una tontería querer hacerlo, pues su cuerpo condescendió tan rápidamente como su mente, y así, ya sus manos se encontraban desabotonando la camisa de su compañero. Ron rió internamente ante la falta de voluntad de Hermione para esos casos.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Hermione-; tú ganas. Te deseo…

Dicho esto, el último botón de la camisa verde bosque quedó libre, y Hermione, habilidosa como ella sola, internó sus manos en el duro y bien formado pecho que su esposo posee gracias al entrenamiento de auror. Ella ya conocía cada contorno y músculo del cuerpo pecoso de Ron, por eso no necesitaba ver por donde iba.

Ron al escucharla decir aquello y sentir las pequeñas manos de Hermione recorriendo su pecho y espalda, se lanzó directamente a un beso estrictamente pasional entre ellos. Cada uno suspiraba dentro del otro, acallando los gemidos involuntarios que sus bocas emitían desde su interior.

-Me vuelves loco, Hermione…

-Y tú a mi… -convino la castaña.

La pasión y el deseo estaban presentes, y el amor, obviamente, nunca los dejaba solos. Sus conciencias y morales estaba olvidas en algún rincón inhóspito de sus mentes. El viento aún soplaba y la única luz testigo de sus caricias, de su amor, es la tenue luz que la luna creciente emitía con pesadez desde un sitio alto del oscuro cielo. El tintinear de las pequeñas estrellas dan una estampa muy especial de la que ellos ni son testigos, pero sí participes.

-Te amo –confesaron al unísono antes de someterse a otra lucha donde sus bocas eran sus únicas armas. Su amor… su único motivo, y la pasión… el único camino.

Cuando iban a ir a otro nivel, y Ron ya se hallaba besando el cuello de su esposa. El llamado del deber hizo presencia, un llamado a realidad donde las obligaciones son primero y la conciencia junto a la moral tienen sentido humano, propiamente dicho. En esa realidad no dejaban de amarse, nunca lo hacían, nunca dejaban de amarse, pero les era difícil regresar a ese lugar sin haberse entregado su amor.

-¡Papi! –gritó una voz infantil y femenina-. ¡Papi, Hugo tomó tu varita! –gritó aun más fuerte.

Ambos suspiraron. El mundo de seguro se reía de ellos; la cadena a la realidad esta vez era representada por la voz de su pequeña nenita, su dulce, fuerte, extrovertida e inteligente Rose.

-Ya voy, princesa –respondió Ron desde su sitio-. Espera un momento.

-¡Papi, tiene tu varita! –objetó Rose.

Las escaleras a la azotea estaban muy altas para ella, tanto que no alcanzaba, de lo contrario ya hubiera intentado subir.

-Hermione… -esta lo miró-. Quizás… si nos apuramos… -trató de objetar.

-¡Ronald! –regañó-. Tú hijo tiene tu varita, ve y has algo.

-Oh, vamos… -rogó-. No creo que…

En ese momento un vidrio rotó resonó en el lugar. Hermione lo miró molesta y Ron solo pudo suspirar y agachar la mirada.

-Bien –aceptó a regañadientes-. Voy a bajar –se levantó y acomodó su camisa-. Pero me debes dos.

Hermione lo miró divertida.

-Pero si solo fue… -trató de defenderse.

-La de ahora y la de antes de dormir, Hermione –se besaron y todo casi vuelve comenzar, pero…

-¡Papi! –apremió su hija.

-¡Ya voy, Rosie! –gritó, intentando no sonar frustrado.

Se encaminó a la puerta que da al segundo piso. Estaba feliz, pese a al interrupción, él es feliz. Sus hijos son una parte importante de su vida, y su esposa también. El pelirrojo se miró rápidamente en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta y arregló su cabello, acomodó perfectamente la camisa y se sonrió a si mismo. En el reflejó vio como Hermione se arreglaba la bata y se encaminaba tras de él.

-Te espero en la habitación, Ron –le susurró en un rápido abrazo.

La castaña se fue a su habitación tratando de no ser vista por sus hijos.

Ron miró al cielo y agradeció a merlín por su familia. Su vida era perfecta.

-¡Papi! –lloriqueó Hugo-. ¡Rose me está molestando!

-No es cierto

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

Bueno, la perfección tiene sus detalles. Y esos pequeños detalles, sus hijos, también alegraban su vida.

-¡Papi!

**OoOo________________________________oOoO**

_Escrito el 14 de julio de 2009._

_Esta será una serie de one-shot independientes total y exclusivamente dirigidos a la pareja que casi saca canas multicolores a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Ron y Hermione… ¡Dios! Esta historia va dedicada a TODOS los amantes de esta pareja, especialmente, a Fani, porque sabemos que Ronald Weasley puede con ella, y Hermione es su personaje de libro jejeje. Besos, preciosa._

_Besos a todos._

_Gracias por leer._

_Dejen reviews._

_Con cariño._

**Diana.**

- La perfección tiene sus detalles -


	2. H&R 3

Los personajes que aquí aparecen, y le sean conocidos mundialmente, no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de J.K.R. Los personajes los he utilizado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

-Disculpa por lo de esta mañana –dijo Hermione.

La voz de ella, y especialmente sus palabras exactas, lo toman por sorpresa. Llega de su trabajo, cansado y obstinado con el sistema del ministerio, y es que en muchos momentos los Aurores podían sentirse peor que un prisionero con tanto papeleo. Pero volviendo al presente… su esposa se encuentra junto a la puerta de su habitación y lo mira expectante, espera alguna reacción o respuesta, lo sabe, pero, siendo honesto, no conoce exactamente que decir ahora mismo. Hermione, seguramente percibió su duda, porque se acercó a la cama a paso lento, sentándose a mitad de esta en una orilla. El color café no pierde de vista al azul cielo.

Tras una discusión por el simple hecho de que Ron dejo la toalla húmeda en la cama (cosa que sucedía por primera vez) y Hermione lo peleó terriblemente, no obstante, el pelirrojo, sabiendo de ante mano el sensible estado de ánimo de su esposa decidió, por primera vez, permanecer callado ante los insultos. Y ahí están nuevamente en la habitación donde aproximadamente hace 13 horas discutieron, bueno, la castaña discutió con su esposo. Hermione se nota arrepentida, desde el punto de vista de Ron, y así lo es. Su esposa está afligida con todo lo que pasó; mueve sus manos nerviosa, cada tanto mira la habitación, algo pasa, y hasta Ron se dio cuenta de eso. El pelirrojo ya está acostado, abrigado por el edredón de rayas finas, azules y negras, y cautelosamente, sin miedo, se acerca a su esposa; quitó con infinito cariño una pequeña pelusa de su rostro y, astutamente, aprovechó para acariciar las mejillas rojizas de su esposa, quien por inercia cierra sus ojos, al tiempo que se hunde en un suspiro.

—Está bien –afirma Ron cariñosamente, usando un susurro.

—Disculpa, no debí hacerlo –repite Hermione—. No existía motivo para pelearte. Perdóname, Ron –pide—.

Junto a esas palabras se unen unas pequeñas lágrimas saladas. El pelirrojo afligido remueve con rapidez las finas gotitas y los caminos recorridos por éstas, además él está confundido, pues no hay motivo para llorar, y aparentemente, para ella existe. Terminado su trabajo, se recuesta en la cama, y la atrae junto él, quiere darle confort. Si Ron tuviera la intuición como cualidad humana, claramente viera que ella se siente temerosa.

-Tranquila, Hermione –toma él la palabra—; tranquila –repite—. Todo está bien. No hay problema—.

-No, Ron. Si lo hay –contradice; aclara su voz, y se corrige—: bueno, no es un problema. Es una nueva situación. Algo que ocurrió, mejor dicho—.

Toma aire. Ron se extraña.

—Me peleé con Ginny esta mañana –continua Hermione—. Fue horrible. Nunca había peleado con ella, y hoy, precisamente hoy, lo hago—.

—Ay, Hermione –dice Ron, tras expulsar un poco de aire, contenido por la expectación a algo peor. La abraza fuertemente—. No te preocupes, ya se arreglarán. Simplemente tuviste un mal día; no descansaste lo suficiente. Ella entenderá—.

—No. Ella entendió, Ron –aclara para desconcierto de él—.

—¿Qué?

—Me llevó al hospital –informa despacio, sin lágrimas o lloriqueos-. Ginny, me llevó al hospital.

—¿Qué? –repite aun sin entender-. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Una simple pelea no...

—No fue la pelea lo que la impulsó a llevarme al hospital –corta abruptamente-. Tras pelear, ella se iba ir, pero antes de poder levantarse, yo caí al suelo desmayada –revela mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? –pregunta directamente-. ¿Estas enferma o algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ahora estás bien? –repite preocupado. Detesta cosas cómo esta y no ser informado.

Hermione asiente con mayor ánimo, y levanta la cabeza para verlo directamente. Suspira y dice:

—Estamos bien –en una afirmación—.

—No preguntaba por la pelea con mi hermana, Hermione; estoy preguntando si tú estás bien, nada más –insiste—.

Siente que la castaña no lo entiende. Quizás, no está bien.

—Y eso dije –conviene Hermione.

—Pero dijiste 'estamos bien', eso es plural, Hermione –rebate Ron con seguridad. No entiende las palabras de su esposa ni por qué ahora sonríe abiertamente— ¿Me explicas? –le pide-. Yo no te estoy entendiendo –confiesa sin miedo-. ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Que estamos bien –repite pacientemente—. Lo estamos.

—¿Estamos bien? ¿Los dos?

—Los tres –corrige segura. El rostro de ron demuestra que con cada sílaba parece entender menos—.

—¿Los tres? –pregunta confundido—. ¿Cuáles tres? Ginny no cuenta, _mione_—.

—Y yo no hablaba de ella –asegura la castaña de cafés ojos—. La razón por la que hablo en plural y digo 'tres' tiene mucha relación con mi salud –intenta explicar, desconcertando aun más al pelirrojo de su marido—.

—¿Tu salud? –repite Ron—. Hermione, no me preocupes más, y dime qué pasa—.

—No debes preocuparte –asegura mientras le acaricia su mejilla—. Hablo de tres porque… estoy embarazada. Estoy embarazada, Ron. Vamos a tener un hijo—.

La cara de Ron es un verdadero poema. Cuando Hermione dice aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo se tensa. Muchas emociones en un solo segundo, se puede suponer.

-¿Ron? –sacude Hermione a su esposo atrayéndolo al mundo-. ¿Ron? ¿Ron, estas ahí?

-Un hijo... –murmura con infinito asombro, para después despertar—: ¡Hermione, vamos a tener un hijo! –Su felicidad se extiende por su pecoso rostro—.

-Si, lo se –firma alegre, llena de felicidad—…

-¡Merlín, un hijo! –eleva su voz-. Un hijo nuestro, Hermione. Nuestro… -dice con voz soñadora—; ¿no es maravilloso? –inquiere de la emoción—.

Hermione asintió. Está feliz, pues su esposo lo está. Y para ella es suficiente. La castaña brilló de alegría cuando lo supo, pero cierto miedo humano la invadió esa misma tarde, en el hospital junto a Ginny, ¿y si Ron no quería hijos aún?. Es humana, y cosas así, idioteces finalmente, pasan por los cerebros de los seres vivos de mayor "razonamiento", aunque en algunos casos la "razón" solo estorba al corazón.

-Claro que lo es –dice Hermione—. ¿Estas molesto? –pregunta temerosa—.

-Nunca podría estarlo –asegura rápidamente-. Me haces el hombre más feliz, Hermione. Todas mis alegrías han venido llegando gracias a ti; eres muy especial en mi vida, preciosa. Te amo demasiado y ese bebe –acaricia el vientre de la castaña-, nos trae solo alegrías, amor. Ese hijo es muestra viva de lo mucho que te amo, de lo que nos amamos, es fruto de nuestro amor –termina—.

La emoción del momento le permite confesar sentimientos y palabras profundas, además, que ser Hermione la dueña de esas palabras reales y verdaderas, le facilita las cosas al pelirrojo. La ama, no hay duda. Ellos se aman.

-Oh, Ron –se emociona radiante de felicidad-. Te amo—.

-Yo también te amo –se abrazan—. Los amo a ambos.

Esa misma noche hicieron el amor, aun más enamorados que antes, y eso se creía imposible. Ambos son felices, y son felices gracias a que están juntos los dos, bueno, los tres. Su embarazo no fue planificado, lo sabían, fue inesperado y sorpresivo; sin embargo, pertenece a la lista de sorpresas que solo traen felicidad en un matrimonio, en un hogar, como el de Hermione y Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**liRose Multicolor.**

**Escrito el 22 de julio del presente año.**

**Editado el 25 de Octubre de 2009.**

**Publicado el 10 de Diciembre de 2009.**

**Gracias a **_Nat Potter W; Claricia (dedicado a ti); Honneygranger; danielaweasley: Yanet; Pulytas; V-Weasley; Summerbreeze2; -yunn mellO_**-. Nos leemos, personas especiales.**

**V**

**¿Reviews?**

**Ustedes lo deciden. Gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos!. Diana.**

**P.D.: El próximo llegará pronto. Pasen por mi blog (Está en mi perfil).**


	3. H&R 4

Personajes de JKR. Y los uso sin fines de lucro. Lo juro. ¡Dejen de apuntar! u.ú

*-*-*-*

Al otro lado de la casa, en la puerta principal, entraba un sonriente pelirrojo de gran musculatura y alto; se veía guapo con su ropa formal y su calzado importado (regalo de aniversario de su esposa). Su sonrisa se borró al instante de ver como un tornado pasó por su casa, de inmediato se preocupó y después de hacer una rápida chequeada a la sala, se dispuso a revisar las otras habitaciones, pensó lo peor cuando, desde la cocina, se escuchó el sollozo de alguien. Identificó ese llanto como de su esposa. Con varita en mano se decidió entrar al lugar.

En la cocina el desastre se podía evidenciar en cada metro cuadrado; en el horno yacía quemado lo último de un pollo. Un poco más allá, la nevera blanca estaba abierta y un extraño líquido goteaba en su interior, posiblemente sería algún jugo o baño para el pollo, pensó Ron; había varios platos rotos en el suelo y la basura de potes, papeles, latas y envolturas, estaban esparcidas por todas partes.

Entre el olor y la basura, una joven sollozante de cabellera castaña estaba sentada en una silla, mientras, su cabeza estaba sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa. Su cabello enmarañado tenía porciones de harina y algo café; si ella se levantara se podría notar como en su delantal y su ropa las cosas no estaban mejor, y sería prudente para el pelirrojo no describir tan serias imágenes.

Hermione estaba llorando.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron.

La aludida levantó su rostro; sus ojos estaban llorosos y rojos, y efectivamente su cabello y cara estaban desastrosas, y pudo notar el temblor de su cuerpo al verlo.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Ron. Ella corrió hasta él y se abrazó. Tranquila. Dime… ¿qué pasó?

Ella negó con su cabeza. El abrazo se prolongó un poco más; Ron no quería terminarlo, se sentía bien rodearse de esos pequeños brazos, pero… ¿su esposa llorando? El bien de ella siempre sería _más_ importante.

-Cálmate, Herms… –imploró- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te robaron? ¿Entró alguien y te hizo daño? –preguntó temeroso.

-No –susurró débilmente-. ¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó después, aun abrazada al pelirrojo, pero esta vez lo veía a los ojos.

Él acariciando su enmarañado y sucio cabello, dijo con dulce voz.

-Es que la casa es un verdadero desastre.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Hermione soltó su llanto con fuerza increíble. Por sus mejillas caían, una tras otra, las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos color café. El pelirrojo no entendía, si efectivamente no la habían robado entonces ¿por qué lloraba su esposa?. La palabra _Insensible_ resonó en su mente.

La castaña se deshizo de su abrazo y corrió a sentarse desesperadamente en el sitio que ocupaba junto a la mesa para llorar un poco más.

-Amor…, mi amor, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado-. No entiendo… por qué… tú?

Calló ahí mismo.

Recordaba su esposa le había dicho que como era su primer aniversario como marido y mujer pues que ella cocinaría (lo hacía exquisito, pero no como Ron) y prepararía toda la casa para la noche. Ron ubicó su error, haber dicho que la casa era un verdadero desastre a tal punto de querer culpar a la delincuencia. Internamente de maldijo.

Ron, movió su silla parra acercarse a su esposa. Hizo un intento de abrazarla, pero ella se rehusó; el pelirrojo suspiró levemente y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amada castaña y con su mano trataba de limpiar los rastros de comida que por la cara y cabello quedaban.

-Oh, Hermione…, discúlpame por lo que he dicho –habló Ron con voz suave-. No era mi intención ofenderte o lastimar tus sentimientos. Lo hice sin intención; debes entender que trabajo a diario con casos como estos –continuó-, y es precisamente así como se encuentra un lugar víctima de una asalto o crimen.

Hermione sollozó aun más fuerte con sus palabras. Ron volvió a maldecirse internamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó-; Herms…, no llores más. Es nuestro aniversario y debemos estar felices, todo está a la perfección –intentó animarla.

-No, no lo está –objetó Hermione-. Todo es un verdadero desastre. El desastre es lo único perfecto que hay –apuntó-. Intenté hacer de todo, pero me quedé dormida, después descubrí que varias latas estaban vencidas no quise comprar más y usé otra receta, pero se me pasó el tiempo en el horno, y cuando intenté sacarlo no pude hacerlo –hablaba con voz acelerada-. Fui a la tienda por más ingredientes y dejé mi dinero, después de buscar mi cartera y volver para pagar todo ya era tarde y fue cuando me di cuenta que compré todo para hacer un pollo y no tenía más para prepararlo y fue cuando…

-Ya –cortó Ron, bastante confundido por lo acelerada que hablaba su esposa-. Entiendo que tuviste un mal día. Es normal, Herm. A todos les pasa –aseguró sonriendo—.

-No, Ron, no debía pasarme –saltó Hermione-. Es nuestro aniversario. Tenía que existir perfección. Y, mira, no hay perfección en…

-Yo la veo –cortó Ron nuevamente, Hermione iba a replicar, pero Ron continuó-. Te estoy viendo a ti, Hermione. Tú eres mi perfección.

-¡Ronald no seas condescendiente conmigo! –replicó, enojada con él-. Estoy hecha un desastre. ¿No me ves?

Ella se levantó alterada de su asiento y prefirió cruzarse de brazos, un poco más lejos, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Mientras él, desde su punto, pudo percibir que Hermione se había sentado en un poco de masa para preparar _algo_, dedujo. Iba a hacer un comentario gracioso, respecto a eso, pero prefirió callarse. Honestamente, Hermione no estaba para bromas.

-Hermione… –comenzó Ron levantándose-, no estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. De ninguna manera.

Intentó acercarse, pero Hermione se alejó uno o dos pasos más allá. Estaba molesta y frustrada; extrañamente Ron adoraba eso de ella. Volvió a intentarlo y, antes que ella se corriera, él fue más rápido, la atrapó con sus brazos. La castaña se removió, pero Ron, además de rápido, era fuerte. Aunque intentó escaparse varias veces, al verse imposibilitada, decidió quedarse quieta y resignarse; nada más sabio. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho ante su logro, quizás Hermione no hablara, pero que se quedara quieta ya era todo un avance.

-Dije que estaba viendo perfección en ti y que tú eres perfección porque asi es –aclaró Ron a su oído-. Tú eres perfección para _mí_ y siempre será así; eres hermosa, inteligente y especial. Todo lo que necesito para tener un día de aniversario perfecto es tenerte a ti, preciosa –dijo, la abrazó un poco más-. ¿No lo ves? Celebrar un aniversario de casado, y que lo esté celebrando contigo ya lo hace perfecto. Te amo, Hermione –confesó.

Hermione escuchó cada una de sus palabras de forma atenta. En un principio se sintió atrapada entre esos brazos fuertes de su esposo, pero a medida que Ron hablaba su mal genio aminoraba progresivamente. En mitad de sus palabras ya llevaba un impactante sonrisa en su rostro y en repetidas ocasiones suspiró enamorada. Cada día ese pelirrojo la sorprendía mucho más.

Se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a su lado. Estaba feliz. Su pelirrojo precioso podía cambiar, para mejor, cada una de los contratiempos que en su vida se pudieran atravesar. El pelirrojo lentamente la volteó esperando su recompensa, una radiante sonrisa, y si, efectivamente, allí estaba hecha _solo_ para él. La castaña llevó sus manos al pecoso rostro de Ron y delineó cada una de sus partes mientras ambos sonreían tontamente.

Ron suspiró al sentirse querido entre las caricias de su esposa.

-Ron… –lo llamó suavemente, en un susurro, Hermione. Él la miró expectante-, Bésame – habló con voz necesitada, pidió como una asfixiado, que busca aire con desesperación. Como una condenada a muerte que busca "una última voluntad".

Y Ron, como bondadoso verdugo, no tardó en cumplir su última voluntad. La besó lenta y apetitosamente. _Solo bésame_ un excelente regalo en un aniversario perfecto.

* * *

**liRose Multicolor**

_**Muy cursi al final, pero real ¿no?. Espero que valga reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que aquí aparecen, y le sean conocidos mundialmente, no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de . Los personajes los he utilizado sin fines de lucro.

**Cuando trazas muchas líneas con alguien, irremediablemente convergerán en algún punto del plano. Si hay poco espacio, con más razón; y con la excusa de la amistad el espacio es minúsculo. Definitivamente es momento de ayudarse a ellos mismos. No obstante, cuando has ayudado por tantos años a otros, se dificulta cumplir con tu ser. **

_Cuando su madre le aconsejo que ella debiera dar el primer paso en una relación, de seguro, no contaba con que también al chico en cuestión – Ron Weasley, por supuesto – se le dificultaría dar el siguiente._

_Mientras ambos caminaban cerca y sin embargo, distantes, uno del otro hacia al Gran Salón para reunirse con los demás familiares, amigos u otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix o Ejercito de Dumbledore, cada uno tenía su mente procesando pensamientos e ideas. No era fácil vivir todo aquello; no sólo la muerte de cientos de conocidos; también el destino que debían forman ellos mismos a partir de tan terrible final._

_Seguramente por la mente de ambos, pasó esta idea: hablar de sus sentimientos después de finalizar la guerra; hace años, los tiempos que venían se auguraban oscuros y peligrosos, tal como lo fueron. Mas ahora era momento de conversar del tema 'reprimido'. La Guerra había terminado y ellos, contra todo pronóstico, vencieron, vencieron y ya son héroes. Son héroes que merecen un futuro, y éste nunca había estado tan cerca, como dicen por ahí._

–_Todo terminó ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron con voz neutra. _

_Él se detuvo cuando formuló su pregunta y Hermione, inmediatamente, se frenó también. La chica lo miró algo insegura y al hacerlo, no pudo perderse en su mirada azul porque el pelirrojo tenía su vista perdida en el techo antiguo del pasillo. Ella suspiró y meditó, por breves segundos, qué decir. Casualmente, ella venía pensando exactamente lo mismo; aun no tenía contestación. _

_Su mirada color miel se dirigió en la puerta del Gran Salón. No esperaba una respuesta del objeto, pero si quería distraer sus ojos en algo. El final de la Guerra había llegado finalmente, y aunque quedaran ciertas heridas o cabos sueltos que resolver, ya no existía aquella sensación de terror que por años la atormentó de alguna forma. Su amigo estaba a salvo y el futuro no se veía distante; quizás, nunca lo estuvo, concluyó. Con un rostro sereno, tranquilo, se volteó a mirar a su amigo, que ya tenía su vista sobre ella._

_Se sonrojó al recordar la mirada de él sobre ella tras su beso durante la Guerra. El recuerdo llegó antes de poder frenarlo. Sin preverlo, ella lo miró igual que en aquel valiosísimo instante. Con veneración, sin sorpresas, con sinceridad, con honestidad y confianza; con tanto amor…_

Lo siguiente que Hermione recuerda de esa conversación, hace cinco años, es sentir los labios de su ahora esposo sobre los de ella. El _musical_ de sensaciones que la invadió después de aquello le es, sinceramente, inolvidable. Su esposo, Ronald Weasley, es un cabezota adorable que tiene sus momentos de gloria; ella agradece ser la esposa, feliz esposa, de ese cabezota adorable que tiene sus momentos de gloria.

Quizás a ella le tocó dar el primer paso, pero gracias al cielo que Ron dio el segundo, y todos los que fueron necesarios desde ese día hasta hoy, para ser honesta.

**liRose**

_**No me convenció. Pero es lo que hay…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Escrito: 13/10/2010. Editado: 8/07/2010. **_


End file.
